zulkhanifandomcom-20200214-history
Zul'Khazar
"The Great city of Zul'Khazar has rested for centuries, dating back far .. to when the Trolls walked Azeroth and were the mightiest race of the times." Brief Description Zul'Khazar is the current base of Operations and Home to the Trolls of the Zul'Khani Empire. The city is vast, containing a large Royal palace, a colosseum and shrines to their Gods. It rests in a valley, somewhere in the moutain range that seperates the Plaguelands from the Hinterlands. The Twin Empires About 16,000 years ago (long before the night elves summoned the wrath of the Burning Legion), Trolls lorded over much of Kalimdor, which was then a single continent. The Zandalarians were the earliest known trolls - the first tribe from which all tribes originated. Two distinct Empires emerged from the ground up. The Amani Empire, in the Northern Eastern Kingdoms and the Gurubashi Empire, which resided in Stranglethorn Vale. Smaller tribes also moved to Northrend and founded the Drakkari Empire. One tribe, called the Skullpine Tribe, consisted of a diverse population. Forest Trolls and Jungle Trolls alike found themselves at home with this Tribe. Over time, the tribes leader Tazinn, moved the nomadic tribe across the Kingdoms until finally settling in the Hinterlands. He thought of the Hinterlands as the perfect place to officially establish a city. He began the construction of Zul'Khazar immediately and the large tribe soon went to work. The great city grew, just as the tribe grew from a settlement to an Empire and the Trolls of Zul'Khazar lived prosperous lives in seclusion from the rest of the world. The times weren't always peaceful and serene, as another Empire had risen. The Azj'Aqir Empire had began and would soon become the greatest common enemy to all of Trollkind. The aqir were intelligent insectoids who ruled the lands of the far West. These insectoids were clever, greatly expansionary, and extremely hostile. The aqir aimed to eradicate all non-insect life from the fields of Kalimdor. Overtime, the Empires, including the Zul'Khani Empire, had warred with the aqir for thousands of years, although sadly never claiming victory. During one of the invasions, the city was damaged and the trolls either retreated or fell. Tazinn, along with many other Royal guardians and accomplished Shadow Hunters of the time, stood together against the aqir. The battle was glorious, the powerful trolls stood up a fight against hundreds of aqir, sadly though, Tazinn eventually fell. The Royal guardians either retreated or died defending their city. The Rebirth of an Empire Years later, a Troll by the name of Reza'jin ventured to the fallen city. After learning much of his heritage, he had learned that Tazinn was a great hero to the remnants of the Skullpine, he was worshipped as a Loa, and also that he was Reza's ancestor. Over time, the tribe had managed to gain more members, but not as close as how many inhabited the Empire years ago. Reza took it upon himself to rebuild the great city and build the small, broken tribe back into the Empire it once was. During reconstruction, he stumbled upon many Troll remains that littered the tiled floor of the city, discovering that it was the remains of his ancestor and Loa, Tazinn. Both saddened and determined, he ordered the construction of a Royal tomb, in which all the Heroes of the time were buried, including Tazinn, his tomb to this day is used as a worshipping shrine. The reconstruction went smoothly and over a few years, the city was returned to a repaired state. In celebration, Reza was crowned as the first official Emperor of the Zul'Khani Empire, in Tazinn's case, he died before he could claim the title. Empires' Fall After their discovery of the Well of Eternity, the decendants of these Dark Trolls, now calling themselves "Kaldorei" in their new language, came to power. Despite the Trolls' attempts to keep them from expanding their territories, the Night Elves built a strong Empire that expanded rapidly across primordial Kalimdor. With the Troll Empires taking notice of this wide-spread conquering, they retaliated and the Night Elves were soon notified of their presence. Reza'jin was now old and feeble, but still a skilled Emperor, ordering the invasion of usurping Kal'dorei that dare step into their lands. The Night Elves launched yet another attack and this time it was toward the Zul'Khani, many Elves marched to the valley. The invasion was quite demolishing, the Elves demonstrating powerful magics that even the oldest of Trolls don't recall seeing in their time. Eventually, the freshly repaired Zul'Khazar was once again turned into ruin and the Trolls retreated from their city and once again, it turned into a dark and forgotten city once more. Eventually, the Night Elves' reckless overuse of magic lured the demonic Burning Legion to the world. The demons destroyed much of the Night Elves' civilization. Though there are no records to indicate that the Legion attacked either Troll civilization, it is likely that battles took place across the breadth of the continent. At the end of this conflict, known as the War of the Ancients, the Well of Eternity imploded. The resulting shockwave shattered the greater landmass of Kalimdor. The center of the continent was blasted beneath the sea, leaving only a small group of broken, single continents. Thus, great chunks of both the Amani and Gurubashi Empires still exist in the present day lands of Quel'Thalas and Stranglethorn (respectively). The Azj'Aqir kingdoms of Azjol-Nerub and Ahn'Qiraj have also survived in present day Northrend and Tanaris. Zul'Khazar was strangely untouched during this event, but it still remained abandoned and forgotten. Mount Hyjal Deep into the forests of Mount Hyjal rested a settlement of the Dark Trolls. They called themselves, "ShadowTooth" and lived a primative life in the region. Rala'Khan Shadowaxe was born to the tribe, followed by his brother days later. Due to the events of the Battle for Mount Hyjal, the trolls decided to join with the Kal'dorei to fight the Burning Legion. Zel'khan, the father of Rala'Khan, set off his son to discover his heritage as they went to war. Rala'Khan was able-bodied to travel on his own, after saying his farewell's he later set off and ended up in the Eastern Kingdoms first. His journey in the Eastern Kingdoms was unforgiving, he had made it to the Wetlands, a large humid swamp that was home to many predators, gnolls, crocolisks and also many humanoids. Luckily for Rala'Khan, his father taught him alot about survival and living off the land. It didn't take him long to fully arm himself using only the enviroment to his advantage. His travels brought him through Arathor, in which he really had to be careful. Hillsbrad came next, which was quite easy for him to navigate through. Over a long journey, with only a tablet with instructions and a map, Rala'Khan eventually lost his way and began a tribe that resided in what now is the Plaguelands. He turned his focus to his own tribe, for some reason forgetting about his heritage and living more primatively as he was used to. The tribe was known as the Shadowaxe tribe, in honor of his family name. The tribe was mostly consistant of Forest Trolls, due to their location being in Forest Troll inhabited lands of course. Around 10 years had passed, Rala'Khan had grew older and bulkier, showing his much larger physique over time. The other trolls in the tribe were quite suprised with this, noticing how much larger he was than them, though sharing some characteristics of a Forest troll as well. This caused the trolls to believe he was some sort of powerful troll sent to by some mystical being but that wasn't at all the case, of course. After a few more years of leading the tribe and a large scale battle with the elves, Rala'Khan's interest in Zul'Khazar was peaked once again, he'd begin to research and pin-point the location of the city, while explaining to his tribe what may be ahead of them. Once he had finally figured it out, he quicky took his tribe and what they could carry with them, and set out into the wilderness. Eventually, the trolls reached the Hinterlands where they began to climb the mountain range, it was known for dividing the Plaguelands from the Hinterlands. The tribe began to loose hope, as they had seen no sign of troll architecture. Rala'Khan had fully scaled the mountain, noticing below him a large valley, the great city of Zul'Khazar awaited. The tribe was overjoyed and rushed to the large city that towered before them. They had fully settled into the city over time, more and more troll brethren had heard rumors of the new Empire, poured into the city and established their new home there. A large celebration was had, and Rala'Khan was crowned Emperor of the Zul'Khani Empire. Present Day City and Influence Presently, the city has been renovated and repaired once again. The influence of the Zul'Khani was wide-spread and they took over a mass amount of Troll lands, including rooting out the Atal'ai from Zul'Gurub and letting the son of Jin'do take over the city under the banner of the Zul'Khani, as long as Hakkar does not arise again. Currently, most of the Hinterlands is under their control, mostly inhabiting old ruins. Jintha'alor is currently in a phase of battle. All of Stranglethorn except Booty Bay is under their influence as well. As for the city, many new additions had been made, including the Palace, the Colosseum, the Druid District and the underground dungeon. The city is most likely 10x bigger than it was long ago. The armies are massive, tons of blood-thirsty berserkers, shieldmen, axe-throwers and primals, at the Emperor and Warlords' command. The city has stood for years, the trees mostly have overgrown and towered in the valley, keeping the city away from the wandering eye. Currently, the Alliance and Horde forces had been fighting over the Hinterlands, with the loose alliegance of the Revantusk, the Horde had stationed in Revantusk village. The Zul'Khani had one village on the coast for naval purposes, and has soon become a military outpost. The Zul'Khani have many enemies in their homeland and they plan to root them out much like the others before them. The Phase Builders. Rala'Khan Shadowaxe = Exterior / Interior, Forestry and Founder. Garn'zart Shadowtusk = Exterior, Nagrand Grass Rocks spawner, and the Great Spawner of Walls, also among the three Founders. Vorillj Vol'khan = Exterior, Interior, Pwetty forests, Founder. Jin'zek Sandscalp = Interior Category:Forest Troll Category:Dark Troll Category:Loas Category:Zandalari Category:Troll Tribes